fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Komura
Madoka Komura is one of the main characters and the top idol of Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol. Madoka is a young first-year student who took the idol world by storm as soon as she entered Starlight Academy. She loves her fans as well as being an idol and hopes to do Aikatsu for many years to come. She quickly rose in the rankings and became the top idol in a flash. Was it possible that she only made it to the top because of her big cyan bow? Her first performance outfit she wears is the Cyan Torte Coord. Madoka wears a lot of brands, but the main brand she wears was designed by her fans, Lovely Royale. Bio Appearance Madoka has long, wavy purple hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a big cyan bow in her hair. Personality Madoka is a kind and free-spirited girl who is open towards her fans. If something hurts, if she's not feeling well, or if something is bugging her, she doesn't hesitate to let others know. History(Plot) (TBA) Relationships Her fans - she treats all her fans as if they were her friends. She loves to be personal and let her inner self shine to them. She doesn’t hide anything from them and never tries to please them by changing herself. Hotaru Hoshi(Oc by CureFlora0909) '- Her roommate and one of her friends. Together they form the idol unit Cosmagic. [[Kasumi Angel|'Kasumi Angel]] - the best friend of her roommate. Along with Aimi Twila, the three form the unit (TBA). Aimi Twila - the roommate of Kasumi. Along with Kasumi Angel, the three of them form the unit (TBA). Mizuki Kanzaki - Naoto Suzukawa - A friend from childhood. It is unknown how exactly they met each other. Tsukisa Hoshizora - A friend she made on her visit to Cosmikatsu Academy. She used to be in an unbreakable character, until Madoka called her out and showed her the right way. Together they form the idol unit Moon Magic, and when they’re together they are called the Moon Sisters, or the Moon Girls. Etymology Komura - Madoka - Quotes Songs None Yet. Trivia * Madoka Komura's birthday is June 12th, making her star sign Gemini. * Madoka wears a lot of brands, but the main brand she wears was designed by her fans. * Madoka wears a brand that her fans designed: Lovely Royale. * A lot of her fans like her because of her cheery, fun, loving personality, but the haters say that she's popular just because of the big cyan bow she wears. * Some people call her the cutest top idol there ever was. * Some people call her the idol supernova. * Some people call her the princess of idols. * Madoka's outfits are also able to be designed by real-life people! You can, too! Posts These are posts related to this page: * Hello and this is my Fanseries by CureShiningSong Gallery Madokaschool.png|Madoka in her school uniform Madoka Komura.png|Madoka in the Cyan Torte Coord Category:Article stubs Category:Student Category:Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol Category:Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Protagonist Category:Female Category:Females Category:Feminine Idols Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Top Idols Category:User:CureShiningSong